


Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

by ThePlatinumLotus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Linzin past, Past Relationship(s), kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatinumLotus/pseuds/ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Lin Beifong disappears after Tenzin’s engagement to Pema is announced; years later she returns, but what’s this? She's married to Kya, and has two daughters? When did all this happen?
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin (past), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), other pairings to be added - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 89





	Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was a work in progress for a while, I just wasn’t sure how to write it out. I think a lot of us hate how Lin Beifong always put others’ needs before her own and didn’t get much in return, so in this, I’m putting her first. I had to research a bit and I’m throwing this in as AU. I don’t know if I’ll go along with the books later, but for now, it’ll mostly focus on Lin. 
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They’d kept their relationship a secret, and no one ever suspected them. If they ever told anyone beforehand, it would’ve caused problems. Lin Beifong, eldest daughter of Republic City Police Chief Toph Beifong, and Kya, second born child of Avatar Aang and Healer Katara, two of the loneliest souls around, found love in each other, mere months after Lin’s heart was torn in two by Tenzin. 

When they first started out, they both agreed it was best to keep a low profile. For one, Lin’s heart was still hurt from Tenzin dumping her for a younger woman, and Kya was still a wanderer who only popped in and out of the city after Aang passed away, and her time spent with Katara moving her back to the South Pole. The loss of Aang was likely the big push Tenzin used to leave Lin, his ‘duty’ to provide more airbenders when Lin wasn’t ready to be a mother or get married, and so after Pema ‘professed’ her love for him, he took an opportunity. She wanted to throttle him right then and there, but whatever. Lin wouldn’t forgive him, after all the years they spent as a couple she hoped he finally understood and accepted her choice, yet he hadn’t. 

“I can’t fucking believe this…” Lin growled and angrily threw down the morning paper, shaking the table so hard her coffee almost fell over. 

“Lin?” looking up Lin saw her girlfriend, Kya walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but a light blue gown and white robe; her long dark hair was loose down her back, and her eyes had hints of sleep still in them. “What’s wrong?” 

“This.” She handed her the newspaper, and after a quick moment to focus Kya’s blue eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a thin line. 

Breaking News Councilman Tenzin Engaged to Acolyte Pema!!

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, he can’t be that stupid.” 

“He gave them an interview, apparently he’s ‘over the moon’ with joy.” Lin rubbed her temples. “It’s not even nine o’clock yet and I’m already pissed off.” 

“Hey now…” Kya reached across the table to grip at her hand. “Don’t work yourself up too much, you’ll give yourself a migraine.” Lin took a few calming breaths, trying to ease her anger and it helped, but the feeling didn’t fade. 

“I just can’t…I still can’t let it go.”   
“I know, trust me I know.” Kya kissed her head; Lin felt her heart flutter. After her breakup with Tenzin, Kya was the one who came to comfort her. She’d brought wine, and they drank, the next morning they woke up with nasty hangovers, but Kya being a healer had her ‘potions’ on person. Lin took a few days off from work, and Kya stayed with her, Tenzin tried to pop in but neither spoke to him. 

It was a week after the breakup Kya had to leave, but she promised to keep in touch with Lin so she’d have someone there. After all, Toph had left the city the year after Suyin had been ‘banished’, leaving Lin alone and once again to clean up her messes. Kya hadn’t been there at the time, but when she saw Lin’s scars she was furious. Since then she’d been checking in on Lin a lot, and they grew closer; the two women had a strong relationship, but it wasn’t until about four months after leaving did Kya come back again and confessed that she felt something for Lin. 

Lin had been shocked by it all, but she couldn’t reciprocate Kya’s feelings, not yet. Her heart was too sore to let someone else in, and Kya understood; she just asked that Lin give her a chance. Two weeks later Lin let her, but only if they both agreed to keep it a secret since it wouldn’t do good for either of them if the press found out. Kya was fine with that, as she too knew this could go south and if they weren’t compatible then they could at least save their friendship. 

Now here they were, in Lin’s apartment, a full year after everything, and both women couldn’t help but admit it felt nice being in a relationship with no expectations. Both women hurt by the reputations of their parents, found comfort with each other. They had a good bit in common, even if they had different lifestyles, but the time they spend together was great, little as it was with Kya’s traveling and Lin being a lieutenant of the force, they liked it. 

“What should I do Kya? The press is going to eat me alive, and I’m going to be harassed everywhere I go.” 

“I don’t know, you could do as you always have and ignore it, if not threaten to have them all arrested. Or…” she paused and looked away. 

“Or what?” Kya took her seat and breathed out, Lin knew that look she had, she wanted to talk. “What is it?” 

“Lin…this has been on my mind for a while now, and I’m going to be honest with you. I’m going to talk, and I ask you not interrupt me, just listen. Can you do that?” Lin nodded.   
“Ok…I think you should cut your losses.” 

“What?” Lin’s mouth gaped slightly but Kya held up a hand. 

“Just hear me out, like I said this has been on my mind for a while now. Lin, why did you become a cop in the first place?” 

“I wanted to make a difference…” 

“No, you did it because you thought it was the only way to get some acknowledgement from Toph. You worked your way through the academy and graduated as a top student, then you joined the force, but did Toph ever congratulate you? No, she just told you ‘So what? You expect special treatment now?’, then the mess with Su happened, Toph didn’t stick up for you, didn’t even scold Su for hurting you, she just let her go and forced you to ‘get over it all’. You haven’t though, you have a reminder everyday right there.” She pointed to Lin’s scar. “How many times have you gotten hurt on the job? How many times has Toph told you ‘well done’ or ‘nice work’? I know she couldn’t show favoritism, but she could at least see that you do your best every day.” 

“Kya…”

“No, don’t interrupt remember?” Lin nodded hesitantly. “My point is Lin, you chose this job because of Toph, but if you could do it all over again, would you still?” Lin kept silent for a minute before answering. 

“No, I wouldn’t.” 

“Exactly, which is why I think it’s high time you start doing things for yourself. Like you said the press is going to eat you alive with this news, so maybe it’s time you realize that you can still choose a new path.” 

“What, how?” 

“I mean you leave Lin, there’s nothing really holding you back here now. Your relationship with Tenzin was already falling apart before Aang died, and it got worse after. Toph hasn’t been around to see you since she left, and spirits know you and Su are done. Yes I come to see you since we are dating, but honestly…I’d love it if you could travel with me.” Lin had to admit the idea of ‘traveling’ sounded fun, she hadn’t gone on many adventures in her childhood minus the trips to Gaoling to visit her grandparents. 

“I don’t…I don’t know Kya.” 

“What don’t you know? Do you really want to stay in a city full of ungrateful people? To be bothered each day and night about how you ‘missed your chance’ of marriage with Tenzin? You want to come home everyday and feel sorry for yourself?” 

“No! No I don’t, I just…Kya I worked hard to get to my position, how can I just leave it behind?” 

“You won’t, I know you’re gunning to become police chief but again, it’s because of Toph right?” Lin’s eyes fell to the cup again. “Exactly, why take on a position like that if you don’t want it for yourself? You want that kind of responsibility?” 

“What about my friends, my colleagues?” 

“What friends? The cops you see every day who go out and have a few drinks together but don’t ask you to come? The same ones who constantly call you a ‘goody two-shoes’?” Lin winced, she remembered the harsh times in the academy where most others believed she was only good because she received ‘special’ training from Toph, or ‘good’ grades from the teachers because of Toph. 

“I…look I understand but…I can’t just give it all up.” Kya reached across again and grabbed Lin’s hand. 

“I just hate seeing you miserable Lin, if this keeps up I’m worried the stress of it all is going to affect your health and also…us.” 

“Why us?” 

“It’s not that I don’t get it Lin, believe me I do, I only want you to be happy and staying here isn’t making you happy.” 

“Because I haven’t been happy for a long time.” Lin straightened her back. “Maybe you’re right, no, you are right, I shouldn’t be wasting my life away for people who don’t care.” Kya tapped her hand. 

“Exactly!” 

“But what do I do, just up and disappear? Wouldn’t that cause issues?” 

“Issues for everyone else probably, and you don’t have to do it now, if anything we can plan. I can extend my stay for a few weeks if you need the time, and once you decide, we’ll go from there.” 

“Hmm, ok. I’ll give it some thought, but I’d best think on it later I have to get ready for work.” Kya stood up and walked around the table to hug her, and Lin returned it. 

“We can talk more when you get home, I’m going to clean the apartment and fix your favorite dinner tonight.” 

“Kya, you spoil me.” That got a kiss to the cheek. 

“Someone has to.” The two women chuckled before Lin took off towards the bedroom to shower and change. 

Later that day, RCPD: 

Lin had of course been right about the press, right after she left her apartment she was instantly mobbed with camera flashes and a million questions left and right. She of course kept up saying ‘no comment’ and had to earth bend the pests away from her; she made it to work, and Chief Yun, called her into his office. They talked about the article, and Lin promised she wouldn’t let it get to her today, which he was glad for, and she went about the day just going over some files in her office. 

“Lieutenant Beifong.” Someone knocked on her door, a young detective named Tomo. 

“Yes detective?” 

“Councilman Tenzin is here to see you.” Lin’s blood went cold for a minute, he came to see her now? She wasn’t in the mood for this but might as well get it over with. 

“Send him in.” this wasn’t going to end well; she knew that for a fact. 

“Hello Lin.” The man walked in, looking calm and stoic, Lin was ready to throttle him. 

“Lieutenant Beifong to you Councilman. What do you want?” he was slightly taken aback by her tone. 

“I…I guess you saw the morning paper, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” 

“Alright? You go and announce your engagement to a little girl on paper, and you ask me if I’m alright? Are you stupid?” 

“No, no I just thought…I knew you’d be upset.” 

“If you knew then why’d you let it be published, couldn’t handle one day without the spotlight?” 

“Of course not! You know I don’t care about the fame, I just…I got cornered and I agreed to give an interview.” 

“Well congratulations councilman, you deserve a gold star.” Her sarcasm was heavy, Tenzin just rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples. 

“Lin…please, it’s been a year and I know that things didn’t end well with us but…can’t we still be friends?” she looked at him as if she’d been slapped. 

“Friends? After all this you think we can be friends again? Spirits you are stupid, next thing you’ll be asking me to attend your wedding.” The look he gave her, oh she didn’t like that. “Oh no…tell me I’m wrong.” He shook his head. 

“I thought we could try and mend fences, and I’d like to have my best friend there.” Lin didn’t know what overcame her, only that one minute she was sitting, and the next her fist went across her ex’s jaw. He fell back against the wall, managed to hold himself up as his free hand clutched at his face. 

“You…” tears stung at her eyes. “You utter bastard…you have the gall, to give out that article, and the audacity, to try and say, ‘let’s be friends’, and invite me to your special day with that brat?!”

“Stop calling Pema a brat, she’s a grown woman!”

“She’s half your age Tenzin, practically a child who gave you goo goo eyes every time you walked by. Forgive me if I can’t see her as ‘a grown woman’.” 

“Pema is a good woman Lin; she wants the same things as me. You know our relationship was going nowhere, you didn’t want to get married, you didn’t want children, and after what happened with Su you wouldn’t even speak of it. I wanted us to settle down, to have a life and a future together but you didn’t. I’m sorry I hurt you, but if you had just given us a chance, maybe you wouldn’t be alone!” Lin recoiled as if he’d slapped her. Tenzin immediately regretted the words, but Lin wouldn’t give him the chance to apologize. 

“Get out.” 

“Lin…I didn’t mean…”

“Yes you did, or you wouldn’t have said it. Get out.” She was seething, extremely close to ‘bending’ her desk at him. 

“I’m sorr…” one loud bam echoed in the room, and Tenzin was suddenly back against the door, holding his now aching left cheek.

“Get…out…GET THE FUCK OUT!!” he didn’t wait to be told again, and immediately rushed out of the office before Lin could hit him again. The second that door closed, Lin picked up the closest object, a thick black book, and threw it so hard at the door it left a dent. 

“Lin!!” she heard Yun’s voice outside the door, he knocked a few times. “I’m coming in, if you attack I’m putting you on desk duty for a year.” She moved away from the door, and he entered. “I saw Councilman Tenzin, you alright?” 

“No…no I’m not…” she gently pulled herself together and sat at her desk. “Spirits…why did he have to come?” 

“He’s a fool, I figured he’d have the decency to stay away.” Lin said nothing, just put her face in her hands. “Beifong, do you need a break?” 

“I…” did she need a break? Oh no, she needed more than a break. 

“I’m taking that as a yes, look, finish up the paperwork and go home. If you feel better tomorrow come in, if not don’t.” 

“Chief I…”

“No.” he held up a hand. “No ifs, ands or buts, and if you still need time, come see me. You’re due for a vacation anyway.” The look he gave her was something like the one Kya had that morning, did he think the same as her? 

“Fine, done.” 

“Good, and don’t worry the city won’t fall apart without you here.” He winked and left the room. Lin took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she hadn’t meant to get so angry but Tenzin, dammit! She needed a drink, but still being at work all she could do was get coffee; to the breakroom she goes. As she made herself a fresh cup, she couldn’t help but overhear a couple of male cops outside the door. 

“Wow, Beifong’s really steamed…”

“I know, you saw the councilman right, he’s going to have a black eye all week.” 

“Can’t say I’m surprised, Beifong’s a damn beast when she’s mad, what did he ever see in her?” 

“What could anyone see in her? I mean yeah she’s pretty and all but she’s such a shrew, I doubt she’d make a good wife or mom.” 

“I know right? I mean you saw how she was with that sister of hers, if she couldn’t handle her how can she handle children of her own?”

“Hey that girl was a monster, you remember all the times she ended up being brought in? She threw tantrums in Chief Toph’s office, so I kinda pity Beifong.” 

“Pity, pretty much suits her, but still not mother material.” 

“Nah, maybe that acolyte will give the world new airbenders, she’s young enough to have at least a few.” 

“Yeah definitely, at least two or three. Beifong could’ve probably had one by now, but then again earth bending genes are strong, it’s probably for the best they didn’t have kids.” 

“Like the world needs more Beifongs…” the two men laughed, and Lin waited for them to leave before she quickly got back to her office. She nearly slammed the door behind her, and felt the tears sting at the corners of her eyes. It was almost too much, those two she knew were just a couple of idiot gossip mongers, but the words still hurt. Spirits, she needed to talk to Kya, but it could wait until after she finished the paperwork. 

A few hours later, Lin found herself all but rushing home; she was able to avoid the press and pedestrians, so no one could’ve guessed when she suddenly showed up at her own front door and ran inside to find Kya in the living room. 

“Lin you’re home early, is something wrong?” Lin didn’t answer her right away, just marched up to her girlfriend, gently grabbed her head, and mushed their lips together. Kya was shocked by the sudden kiss, but she returned it and wrapped her arms around Lin’s waist. When they broke away for air, their faces were flushed red, and Lin’s eyes were blazing. “What…what was that for?” 

“You were right…” 

“Lin?” the waterbender was confused. 

“You were right Kya, you were right.” Lin’s hands moved from Kya’s face down to her shoulders. 

“I was right…” it suddenly dawned on Kya what Lin meant. “I was right, do you mean…?” Lin nodded. 

“Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little side project I wanted out, so I can’t promise updates will be quick. I didn’t quite think this through, so the plot is a bit messy, but the way the next chapter will go is likely if we skip ahead to Lin and Kya as they travel, or the ‘years later’ when they show up and the entire family gets a big shocker. 
> 
> We’ll figure it out as we go, but I would still love to hear your opinions.
> 
> Until next time everyone!
> 
> Later!


End file.
